Anodizing is an electrolytic oxidative process used to increase the thickness of a natural passive layer on a surface of a metal part, where the part to be treated forms the anode electrode of an electrical circuit. The resultant metal oxide film, referred to as an anodic oxide, increases the corrosion resistance and wear resistance of the surface of the metal part. Anodic oxides can also be used for a number of cosmetic effects. For example, techniques for colorizing anodic oxides have been developed that can provide an anodic oxide with a perceived color. In many cases, colorants such as dyes are added within pores of the anodic oxide to give the anodic oxide particular colors. However, with exposure to ultraviolet (UV) light, the color of the anodic oxides can fade from their original color.